Amigos
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Porque hay cosas que a veces es necesario hacer o decir, por mucho trabajo que cueste; por mucho tiempo que pase.


_Ehm.. Pues ya sé que tengo capis pendientes de KHR, pero simplemente no me ha llegado la inspiración y están a medio hacer, cuando me pongo a ello, simplemente me quedo sin tiempo. Es un rollo. Entonces, como me frustraba no poder escribir nada, terminé haciendo esto, que se hizo prácticamente solo._

_Lo cuelgo para no hacerme la occisa y no suspender por más tiempo mi actividad en la página. Si alguien lee alguno de mis fics incompletos, tenganme paciencia, en verdad estoy tratando de terminar la continuación._

_Sin más y respecto a lo que nos toca:_

_Advertencias: Sumamente ñoño y cursi, creo. La verdad tenía otra cosa en mente, pero salió esto y no pude hacer mucho al respecto. Posibles insinuaciones de TodosxNatsume (?) o quizá sólo es alucinación mía... Spoilers de la cuarta temporada -si se le puede llamar así...- y posible OoC en los personajes. Quizá también error de canon... Juzguen ustedes._

_**Natsume** **Yuujinchou** es propiedad de **Yuki** **Midorikawa**. No gano nada más que su lectura y posibles comentarios con esto._

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos.  
_

* * *

**Amigos**

**By:** Lavi*

.

Yuriko nunca fue una persona sensata. Más bien era enteramente irracional y descuidada, vivía el día a día enfrentando las situaciones según le venían encima. Tendía a no preocuparse demasiado por los problemas; prefería tomar las cosas con calma y ver todo de manera positiva. Por ello era que no se quedaba con las cosas mucho tiempo, menos si la hacían sentir mal o pensar más de la cuenta. Pero, por alguna razón, el tema en cuestión simplemente no la dejaba en paz.

Si bien hacía días que había vuelto a la escuela luego del accidente, y si bien el asunto no se había mencionado de nuevo en su entorno, el hecho de haberlo traído a colación luego de los años que pasó inadvertido en su subconsciente, la obligó a desenterrar no sólo los recuerdos, sino también los sentimientos sepultados años atrás.

Empatía, aprecio, cariño. Frustración, impotencia, culpa…

Aquellos ojos nostálgicos, el largo y desordenado cabello cenizo, el desgarbado ser. Esos pocos pero imborrables días venían a sus pensamientos cada vez que se permitía cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Estaba intranquila, ansiosa. Lo peor es que conocía las causas de su malestar y los motivos de éstas; conocía incluso la solución a sus inquietudes, pero la incertidumbre y la inseguridad reprimían cualquier intento de hacer algo.

―Yuri-chan, ¿qué sucede?

―¿Eh? ―Miró a su madre con duda, quien la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Las cejas juntas en preocupación, las manos sobre el regazo. Yuriko sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ―No es nada, mamá. Sólo me quedé pensando en cosas.

No del todo convencida, su madre asintió y no dijo más hasta que ambas terminaron con la comida. Cuando recogieron los platos y la más joven se retiraba a su habitación para hacer los deberes, la mayor habló de nuevo.

―Si hay algo que tengas que hacer o decir, es mejor hacerlo, Yuri-chan.

Y Yuriko sonrió para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Una nueva nota reprobatoria, otra visita al templo y una firme resolución fue lo que acompañó su rutina diaria al día siguiente. Se acomodó la bufanda, se cerró alto el jubón y apretando fuertemente entres sus brazos su maletín se encaminó a la estación. Su madre tenía razón, como siempre. Si hay algo que tienes que hacer, debes hacerlo, sin importar qué; sin pensar mucho en ello.

Después de todo, ¿no era ella así, en primer lugar?

.

* * *

Natsume estornudó por segunda vez en el día. Se llevó la mano al rostro y talló sus ojos con pereza. El frío comenzaba a intensificarse en esos días y tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento se pondría a nevar. Nyanko-sensei saltó a su cabeza con la excusa de que sus patas se enfriaban. Natsume agradeció el gesto, puesto que le brindaba calor y protección a su descubierto cuello.

―Pero serás, siempre descuidado― Empezó a reñir el gato. Natsume sonrió restando importancia al sermón. Decidió apresurar el paso cuando un par de rostros conocidos se cruzó en su camino.

―¡Natsume-kun!

―Buen día, Taki, Tanuma.

Un par de sonrisas, Taki achuchurrando a un frustrado gato y Tanuma contándole sobre el último libro que leía. El día comenzando de lo más normal, hasta que antes de cruzar el puente que llevaba al instituto, sus compañeros detuvieron su andar mirándole con sonrisas picaronas y gestos sospechosos.

―Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa ―Comentó, ajeno al motivo de las nuevas actitudes.

Tanuma se adelantó, alcanzo su cuello con una de sus manos y en un abrazo amistoso tiró de él de vuelta por el camino que ya habían recorrido. Natsume manoteó un momento, quejándose por el inusual y arrebatado gesto. Taki, con Nyanko-sensei en brazos, les dio alcance entre risas.

―Hoy no habrá escuela para nosotros Natsume-kun.

El chico la miró, extrañado, luego volvió la vista a su amigo, quien seguía colgado de él, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. No pudo evitar relacionar su actuar como el de la vez en que se quedara encerrado en la botella y Tanuma decidiera actuar por su cuenta. Sintió escalofríos.

―Pero…

―No pasa nada, no pasa nada.

Y le arrastraron sin mayor preámbulo hacia Yatsuhara.

.

* * *

Yuriko observó en el cartel las estaciones. Se dijo que debió preguntar bien antes de aventurarse en su travesía, pero recordaba, más o menos, el camino que debía tomar. Revisó su cartera para contar su presupuesto, pero el empujón de algún otro viajero la hizo trastabillar, regando el contenido.

Se apresuró a tomar sus monedas, hasta que divisó la última rodando por las rendijillas de la estación hacia la calle. Suspiró y se encaminó a recogerla; pero, apenas y había dado un paso fuera cuando, de pronto, el mundo dio vueltas y sólo atinó a escuchar _¡Cuidado!_ Antes de poder ver de qué iba la cosa.

Un auto se alejaba por la calle, el eco del claxon aún en el aire y un par de señoras, acompañadas del guardia de la estación, se encaminaban a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, diciendo mil cosas a la vez y sin que ella pudiera comprender nada. Había un zumbido molesto en sus oídos y sólo tenía certeza de dos cosas: casi había sido arrollada por segunda vez en el mes y había logrado recuperar su moneda, que estaba fuertemente apretada en sus manos.

―¿Estás bien? Oye, ¿estás bien?

Aturdida, sacudió la cabeza enfocando al preocupado uniformado que la sostenía de un brazo y la miraba insistentemente. Asintió, sacudiéndose la ropa y soltándose de las manos que aún trataban de verificar que todo estuviese en su sitio. Sonrió tranquilizadora.

―Estoy bien, sólo fue el susto.

Los que estaban a su alrededor suspiraron aliviados, comenzaron a decir cosas sobre imprudencias y cuidados, pero Yuriko no estaba interesada en ello. Aprovechando la atención del uniformado, no dudó en preguntar por la dirección que debía tomar.

Ya ubicada y, aunque con el trasero adolorido, a salvo. Tomó su asiento en el tren a esperar que lo que tuviera que darse se diera, para que ella pudiera seguir adelante.

.

* * *

Natsume no supo que fue lo que más sintió en ese momento: sorpresa, miedo, alegría o quizá coraje. Probablemente una mezcla de todo ello.

Allí, en medio de uno de los tantos claros, todos sus ―acosadores― seguidores yôkai reían desprolijos mientras bebían sake o comían golosinas. Lo sorprendente fue, no sólo ver a Taki y Tanuma saludando a todos luego de que el grito _¡SORPRESA!_ dejara de ofuscar su audición, sino que entre el grupo de espíritus se hallara un conocido exorcista, bebiendo sake de la mano de su siempre fiel Hiiragi.

―¿Natori-san? ―Atinó a preguntar, luego de que el rechoncho gato le diera un pisotón. ―¿Pero qué…?

―Hola, Natsume ―Respondió sonriente el otro, agitando una mano.

Los pies del muchacho estaban clavados al suelo. Le resultaba surrealista la imagen frente a sus ojos, pero mientras más observaba a sus amigos humanos bromear y reír con sus amigos yôkai, más sentía una especie de calor instalándose en su pecho.

―¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí, Natsume? ―Inquirió Hinoe, caminando hasta él para rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Le sonrió, alzando elegantemente su pipa con la otra mano.

Aún un poco tieso, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de sus compañeros de instituto y del exorcista que, paradójicamente, parecía disfrutar de la charla con Benio y Mizuzu. Un vaso de gaseosa fue puesto en sus manos por una sonriente Taki, mientras Tanuma reía con una de las tantas locuras de Chukyuu. Fue entonces que tomó conciencia del hecho y escupió sonoramente el trago que había bebido.

―¡¿Pueden verlos?!

Sus compañeros lo miraron curiosos un segundo, luego parecieron comprender su sorpresa y Taki le señaló el suelo mientras le volvía a llenar el vaso.

―Estamos todos sobre un enorme círculo mágico.

Natsume pareció descontento con la idea. Podía ser peligroso, pensó, recordando cómo conoció a la chica. Pero Natori le robó de la boca cualquier posible reclamo.

―No te preocupes, he puesto una barrera sobre el sitio. Ningún humano o yôkai puede acercarse. Sólo estamos nosotros, así que relájate un poco y disfruta.

Takashi pensó en mil cosas que no encajaban, en otras tantas que no estaban bien y en la infinita posibilidad de que algo podía salir mal. Pero las sonrisas, las bromas, los juegos, todo ello opacaba su altamente desarrollada negatividad. Por primera vez se sentía realmente feliz con sus amigos, con ambos mundos de los que formaba parte siendo uno sólo. Para él. Sonrió agradecido, decidido a tomar el consejo.

El día siguió avanzando, mientras alguien proponía jugar algo, otros seguir en la charla; mientras todo era risas y diversión. Cuando a Natsume se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo de la sorpresa y Tanuma le contó que Ponta _había_ organizado todo por lo del _Festival de Natsume_, al cual habían sido invitados, Takashi prefirió guardar silencio respecto a que la dichosa festividad había pasado hace mucho y simplemente agradeció el gesto.

Quizá el gato gordo sólo quería una excusa para beber. Quizá el gato gordo realmente se preocupaba por él.

.

* * *

Yuriko bajó del tren con la certeza de que era la estación correcta. Preguntó a uno de los transeúntes, para salir de dudas, sobre la dirección escrita en el papel. Si bien había tardado en conseguir la dirección actual de su amigo, a pesar de haberla preguntado a sus anteriores tutores, quería verificar que vivía allí aún. Sin embargo, la anciana con la cual se había cruzado, no atinó a darle razones.

Con algo de duda, caminó por los alrededores, adentrándose en el poblado buscando la casa, dispuesta a terminar con todo. Casi un par de horas tardó en dar con el lugar debido a su desorientación nata, pero al final se halló en el sitio. Una mujer mayor barría la entrada mientras tarareaba una canción. Yuriko dudó en preguntar, así que se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, en la entrada, ordenando en su mente las mil cosas que quería decir y hacer sin saber por dónde empezar.

Touko se percató de la visita, así que dejó la escoba recargada en el umbral y sacudiéndose las manos en el delantal se acercó a la jovencita que parecía estar en medio de un debate interno, frente a su casa.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La chica alzó la mirada, que mantenía fija en sus manos, hasta la mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero al final habló.

―Está… ¿Vive aquí Natsume-kun? ―Preguntó Yuriko, al recordar que no tenía certeza del hecho. Luego pensó en que no sabía si el chico mantenía su apellido o si había adoptado el de la nueva familia y ratificó ―Natsume Takashi-kun

―Oh, ¿eres amiga de Takashi-kun? ―Sonrió la mujer, extrañada al no reconocer a la chica ―Lo siento, él no está. Aunque no debería tardar en volver del instituto, ¿por qué no pasas y lo esperas?

Yuriko asintió. Y mientras esperaba sentada bebiendo té y contándole a una curiosa Touko sobre los días que compartió con el joven Takashi, pasaron las horas y cayó la tarde. Apenada, luego de que entre las dos acabaran con una barra de gelatina de membrillo y una tetera, luego incluso de que volviera Shigeru del trabajo y se sentase a compartir la charla, Touko despidió a una desanimada Yuriko.

―Lo lamento, a veces tiende a irse con sus amigos a vagar por allí.

―No se preocupe, yo vine sin avisar, es normal que algo como esto ocurriera ―Restó importancia la chica. Sonrió a la pareja que le devolvió el gesto, invitándola a volver cuando quisiera.

La tarde avanzaba a grandes zancadas y pronto vendría la noche. Un tanto decepcionada por no haber logrado su cometido, Yuriko emprendió la marcha a la estación.

.

* * *

―Vaya, no pensé que todos bebieran tanto.

―Yo estoy sorprendido de que, con todo lo que bebiste tú, no estés ebrio, Natori-san.

El aludido soltó una carcajada ―Parece que el sake yôkai es más suave que el sake humano ―Respondió echándole un brazo al hombro.

―Lo que pasa es que seguramente eres un borracho ―Sentenció Natsume. El resto rió.

―Pero, fue bastante divertido. Tienes buenos amigos ahí, Natsume ―Dijo Tanuma, con una mirada de complicidad para el mencionado. Natsume le sonrió asintiendo.

―Sí…

―Por supuesto que sí. Si eres adorable ―Comentó de nuevo Natori, apretujando a Takashi en un abrazo por la espalda.

―¡Natori-san! ¡Suéltame! ―Se quejó el menor.

―Yo creo que neko-chan es más adorable ―Taki corrió a apretujar al gato, que ya cansado de los mimos, cambió de forma drásticamente ―¡Woa!

―¡Sensei! ―Regañó Natsume al enorme felino, mientras hacía ademanes de soltarse del exorcista para auxiliar a la chica, quien se había ido de culo al suelo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Cuestionó Tanuma a la joven, ante la imposibilidad de Natsume de liberarse.

―¡Eso no es justo! ―Se quejó Taki ―Aquí ya no te puedo ver, neko-chan.

Un puchero. Varias risas.

―Pero sí que eres pesado, Natori-san ―Insistió el menor ―¡Ya déjame, borracho!

―Oh, vamos. No seas tímido.

―Sí que es pegajoso ―Mencionó Tanuma y Taki sólo le sonrió con cara de circunstancias.

―Bastante pegajoso ―Coincidió Madara ―¡Ya deja de toquetear lo que es mío! ―Gruñó.

Natori rió burlesco, retando a un mosqueado yôkai y jaloneando a un abochornado Natsume. Tanuma se limitó a auxiliar a su amigo mientras la chica reía viéndolos discutir. Al final, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hiiragi, Takashi fue liberado y Natori salvado de ser devorado por un incómodo gato gigante.

―De verdad, son tan raros ―Se burló Taki.

―No puedo negarme a ello ―Secundó el rubio, mirando a su amigo, el exorcista y a su guardaespaldas discutir por tonterías.

Pero, por más que lo intentara en ese momento, no podía enfadarse. Se sentía feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Pensó que estaba contento de conocerlos a todos, de compartir sus días con ellos, a pesar de lo malo que pudiese ocurrir en el futuro. Eran esos momentos breves los que convertían todos sus años pasados de tristezas en simples pasos para alcanzar lo adquirido. Aquellos frugales días no le parecían más que vagos y lejanos recuerdos cada vez que alguno de sus amigos le sonreía o llamaba su nombre con esa nota de afecto que tanto añoró alguna vez.

Y así, entre risas y burlas hacia Nyanko-sensei y un levemente borracho Natori, fue que la encontró. Un vistazo fugaz, un cruce de miradas.

Estaba del otro lado del camino, con las manos en los bolsillos del jubón, los bucles rojizos cayendo por sus hombros y, como única distinción, los ojos aceitunas mirándole fijos tras los cristales de unas ovaladas gafas. Se veía diferente, pero exactamente igual al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejó a sus pasos guiarlo hasta ella, quien esperó estática en el sitio.

―Natsume-kun ―Dijo al fin ella, al comprobar que no se equivocaba y que el delgado chico que reía con aquél animado grupo era su buscado compañero.

―Hola, Ogata.

Y le sonrió. Y ella vio en esa sonrisa la respuesta que estaba buscando. Se miraron por varios segundos, sin decir nada. Preguntando, comprendiendo, aceptando, perdonando. Yuriko le dijo con sus ojos todo aquello que nunca pudo decirle, resumido en parcas expresiones: _Me alegra verte bien, lamento no haber podido hacer más por ti, realmente te consideraba mi amigo, espero que tengas todo lo que alguna vez quisiste. _Natsume aceptó todos y cada uno de aquellos sentimientos, sabiendo que ese era un círculo de los muchos que tendría que cerrar a lo largo de su vida. Sabiendo que ahora podía darle la cara y decirle que todo iba bien con una sonrisa sin que fuera mentira.

―Me alegro ―Dijo al fin la chica, echando una leve mirada a los tres que, metros allá, les miraban curiosos.

―Gracias, Ogata ―Y Yuriko hubiera echado a llorar de felicidad al ver la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, al tener en esa simple palabra la paz que buscaba para sus remordimientos.

Ella extendió una mano hacia el rostro ajeno y tomó un mechón del flequillo, Natsume se sorprendió por el gesto, pero se mantuvo quieto ―Ya puedes cortarlo sin problema ―Comentó.

Y suavizando la mirada, Natsume comprendió en ese gesto todo lo que significaba para ella esa visita. Supo que no era una coincidencia. Volvió a sonreírle, tratando de mostrarle lo feliz y dichoso que era en esos momentos ―Sí. Sin problema.

Y riendo, realmente contenta, Yuriko cortó el contacto; se llevó la mano de vuelta al jubón para extraer un papel de allí y entregarlo al chico.

―Mi número, por si alguna vez vuelves y quieres ir a tomar algo juntos ―Y sin más, emprendió la marcha rumbo a la estación, a donde se dirigía antes de encontrarse por cosas del destino con su objetivo. Se sonrió a sí misma y girando un poco el rostro agitó la mano diciendo ―¡Y es Yuriko, Takashi-kun!

El aludido sacudió la mano en despedida, antes de guardar el número en su bolsillo. Miró a su derecha, donde permanecía un tercero que hasta ese momento se mantenía al margen. Le sostuvo la mirada un minuto y luego, sonriendo al reconocer cada cosa en su sitio, incluso la derruida bola de tenis entre las fauces, se dio vuelta para regresar con sus amigos, que le miraban expectantes.

―Sigue cuidándola. Es bastante torpe.

El yôkai soltó una carcajada, sacudió su guadaña y siguió los pasos de la chica hasta la estación.

.

* * *

―¿Su novia? ― Cuestionó Taki, mientras apretujaba a un resignado Nyanko ―que había vuelto a esa forma ante el curioso espectáculo― entre sus brazos.

―No lo sé, nunca la había visto.

―No parece ser de la escuela, lleva uniforme de otro distrito ―Cerró Tanuma.

―No creo que sea de por aquí ―Concluyó el gato ―Debe ser de su pasado ―Y todos coincidieron, guardando silencio incómodos. Porque sabían que no había sido un buen pasado, que esos recuerdos sólo herían al joven ―Pero supongo que está bien.

―¿Eh?

―Porque Natsume parece realmente feliz ahora.

Y pudieron haber dicho que el rostro del chico, que llegó a ellos con una sonrisa, era igual al de siempre. Pudieron no haber visto lo que el yôkai sí, pero de algo estaban seguros y era que, sin importar lo que viniera del pasado, ellos eran su presente y harían de esos días juntos, los mejores.

.

.

* * *

Y algo así. Sé que suena muy exótico, pero cuando ví ese capítulo del anime, simplemente no pude sacarme de la cabeza que esos dos dejaron cosas pendientes.

Agradezco su lectura, si alguien lo hace, y cualquier posible comentario que cuelguen, de antemano.

Ja~


End file.
